One Thousand Stars
by Ami Mizuno
Summary: Mamoru disappeared again! What should Usagi do? In Kinmonku, someone is longing for Usagi. Will his wish come true? What will be the consequences? A mysterious lady appear. None of the scouts know of her existence. U/???
1. The Mystery

One Thousand Stars  
  
Chapter 1: The Mystery  
  
2yrs after StarLights left Earth  
  
Planet Kinmonku  
  
The planet Kinmonku, a planet that was once destroyed by Galaxia, now flourished. The beauty of the cities, the warm sky held once more on the planet Kinmonku.  
  
Everything seemed so perfect and right. Missing Earth, the StarLights continued their lives.  
  
Fighter looks out to the sky from his balcony. The flaming red sunset shines to her sad pale face.  
  
Fighter[thinking]: It's.. afternoon.. on Earth.., where..  
  
Every night, Fighter will always look out to the night sky. Wondering, hoping and wishing. Maker and Healer worried at first, but realized she is better to be left alone and figure things out by herself. They both also knew how Fighter feels. They too missed Earth as much as she, and wondered, hoped and wished in their heart..  
  
Early in the morning, the busy people of Kinmonku get on with their new lives. In the palace of Princess Kakyuu, Healer saw Fighter in the dining room sipping some kind of familiar liquid and looked dazed out.  
  
Healer: So.. [trying to start a conversation] What the heck are you drinking?  
  
Finally snapped out from his daze.  
  
Fighter: Huh? Oh.. it's just a blend from.. Earth..  
  
Trying not to be so harsh, knowing she still miss that girl..  
  
Healer: [sniff].. it.. smells like coffee. And what a strong smell... What did you put in there??? [holding her nose]  
  
Fighter: Oh.. I tried using the ingredients that we have here.. It taste like the one on Earth.. just alittle off...  
  
Healer raised an eyebrow. She snatched the cup of coffee that Fighter had and tasted it.  
  
Healer: Gulp... [face turned green]..[swallowed]... [panting, trying to get air]... this is so freaking nasty. It doesn't taste anything like the coffee on Earth.  
  
Healer suddenly realized that Fighter had no reaction when she took the coffee away nor did she when she commented on the coffee she made. Healer sat next to Fighter.  
  
Healer: You can't be like this forever! Snap out of it! Ever since we left Earth, you had been acting all weird... well mostly to us! When Princess are around, you acted like your normal self. I know you don't want to worry the Princess.. But c'mon! GET OVER IT!  
  
[SMACK]  
  
Fighter touched her face, where Healer smacked him. The flesh of her right face turned bright red instantly. He noticed that Healer was leaving the room.  
  
Healer: It's for your own good..[left the room]  
  
Fighter[thinking]: For.. my.. own good?....What.. does.. she know..?  
  
***  
  
Lady: [echos] The past.. the present.. the future..  
  
***  
  
Fighter turned around, wondering whom the voice was.  
  
Fighter[thinking]: It's not Maker.. or Healer.. or Kakyuu..  
  
***  
  
Planet Earth  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Rei grasped.  
  
Ami: [looks at Rei] What's wrong Rei?  
  
Rei: Oh it's nothing.. [worries] [thinking]but.. what was that?..  
  
***  
  
Planet Kinmonku  
  
In Kakyuu's room  
  
Princess Kakyuu got up from her bed, and walks out to the balcony.  
  
Kakyuu[thinking]: What a beautiful day..  
  
As Kakyuu leaves the balcony, darkness suddenly covered the morning sky.  
  
Kakyuu[thinking]: That is strange..  
  
As she walks back out to the balcony, the marble floor started to crack. In the matter of time, the floor starts to shake. Many items in her room fell and broke. Kakyuu noticed that only her room was shaking.  
  
Kakyuu[thinking]: What is going on?  
  
Sounds of different feet racing towards Princess Kakyuu's room. As Maker opens the room, Kakyuu was trembling on the floor like the rest of her furniture.  
  
Maker: Hold on Princess!  
  
Trying to get into the earthquake room, Maker saw the balcony began to break off. He ran to Kakyuu, got hold of her Princess and ran to the hall with the other soldiers. As soon as Kakyuu stepped to the hall, it began to shake.  
  
Healer: [shaky voice from the quake] What is happening?!?  
  
Kakyuu: [shaky voice] I don't know, but-  
  
Lady: Present...  
  
A woman appeared out of no where stood before the soldiers, Starlights and the Princess. She has dark blue hair, a long staff containing on top, an aura of the sky and wears a uniform similar to that of the scouts on Earth. She was not shaking by the quakes and hardly anyone could see her face.  
  
As the ceiling begins to come apart, Fighter recognize that voice, the one she heard in the dining room.  
  
Fighter: [shaky voice] Who are you?  
  
Lady: ..Future..  
  
***  
  
Planet Earth  
  
  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako formed a circle on the floor. Each thinking hard.  
  
Minako: Argh! I can't stand it! [frustrated]  
  
Makoto: Does it have to take this long to order food??  
  
...  
  
  
  
Usagi: [rubs her tummy] Yumm! ^_^  
  
Minako: Sooo full..  
  
Ami: [still having her food] You guys. eat fast [sweatdrop]  
  
Rei: [still have her food] It's like 2 seconds for those guys..  
  
Makoto: [eating her last piece of food] Its kind of peaceful, ne?  
  
Usagi: .. peaceful... yea.. it is...  
  
Ami: After the battle with Galaxia, there don't seem to be any enemies at sight.  
  
The group nods in agreement.  
  
Minako: Had anyone seen Haruka and them?  
  
Rei: ..Now that you mention it, I saw them at a plaza somewhere.. I didn't get a chance to say hi.. but they seem ok..  
  
[THUMP]  
  
The group shriek.  
  
Makoto: What.. what was that??  
  
Rei: .. I don't know.. Grandpa's out.. and we are the only people in the temple..  
  
Ami: You think it's a robber?..  
  
The girls gulped.  
  
Rei: Come on.. lets check it out...  
  
Rei leads the girls out to the kitchen.  
  
Usagi: Why are we in here? There's no room in here for us to hide!  
  
Rei: We are not hiding.. We are gathering things...  
  
As the girls gathered the material they needed to protect themselves, they heard another 'thump' but louder. As they went out from the kitchen they heard voices... whispers of some sorts. They reached to a room where the noises seem to be designated. Makoto stand on the left side of the closed door and Rei from the right. Usagi and Ami stood behind Makoto, and Minako behind Rei. Makoto gave a nod for a ready attack. The girls had their pots and pans on their sweaty hands ready for anything. As Rei opens the door, the girls held their pots and pans up high. The room was pitch black. There was a trail of stains on the floor.  
  
Ami: What...  
  
Rei reached to the floor and touched it.  
  
Rei: [smells her hand] Its .. blood.  
  
Minako and Usagi: WHAT?!?  
  
Voice: [moans]..  
  
Makoto: Who is that? .. Come out of there!  
  
As the girls waited for a movement from the darkness, they heard someone breathing hardly. Suddenly someone began coming forth to them..  
  
To be continue.. 


	2. The Call

Chapter 2: The Call  
  
  
  
Makoto: Stop right there!! Are you the only one here??!??  
  
Voice: [chuckle]... baka.... You guys.. are... really pathetic...  
  
Minako: ...  
  
Minako steps forward to that voice.  
  
Rei: Minako...  
  
Minako stood before this person and suddenly fell on her. A silver hair girl that has her glimmering hair tied in a ponytail. The leather suit she wore is kind of revealing. She seems to be very tired and exhausted. Bloods drip from head to toe.  
  
Minako: [shocked] Healer!  
  
The girls grasped.  
  
Voice 2: How... long.... did it... took... you guys... to come...?  
  
Ami stepped forward. A brown hair girl had hairstyle like Healer and uniform, she holds her left arm with the right hand. Making it seems like the left hand is broken.  
  
Ami: Maker... are you okay?  
  
Usagi: What happened to you two?  
  
Minako still holding on to the exhausted Healer.  
  
Healer: I guess... they forgot... the bonehead... over... there...  
  
A moan was heard over the other corner.  
  
Fighter: Who... are... you.... callin.. bone... head..  
  
Usagi: Fighter! [ran to Fighter]  
  
The girls walk over to Usagi. Usagi kneed down to see the badly injured Fighter.  
  
Usagi: What?... what happened? Who did this?  
  
Usagi could see the dried bloods on Fighter and scars. Holding on to Fighter wanting to know what happened. But Fighter still has her eyes closed.  
  
Fighter[thinking]: Odango.. Her warmth... It feels good.... Her voice... it's beautiful... I miss her so much... Is it really her? Am I just dreaming it? Maybe I hit my head too much... Or is it because of.... is ... is everything a dream?.  
  
.  
  
  
  
The StarLights are on their own bed, resting.  
  
Makoto: They have cuts everywhere... But, Seiya seems to be the worst out of the three.  
  
Usagi has her worried eyes. She looks at the StarLights resting, and than looks at the telephone.  
  
Minako: I wonder... what happen on Kinmonku...  
  
Yaten: [Still has her eyes close] You... guys don't want to know...  
  
The girls look at Yaten resting on his bed. Yaten soon raised to a sitting position on his bed.  
  
Yaten has a bandage around his head like the other two. His top clothes was off, replacing it was another set of bandages coving the chest and hands. Rei: You should rest...  
  
Yaten: [Looks at Rei] .... [Hits Taiki]... Why were we here the 1st place?!? We should be with her!  
  
The injured Taiki was injured more.... Taiki raised to a sitting position. Taiki, like Yaten, has bandages around his head, chest and his whole left arm.  
  
Taiki: I don't really know why.... but maybe it's because... [looks at Seiya]....  
  
Usagi: Taiki... can you please tell us... what happened?  
  
Taiki looks at the girls.  
  
Taiki: Well.... [looks at Yaten and turn to the girls] ... everything was perfect on Kinmonku... until Princess was in danger... I saved her.... but... something else happened..  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
As soon as Kakyuu stepped to the hall, it began to shake.  
  
Healer: [shaky voice from the quake] What is happening?!?  
  
Kakyuu: [shaky voice] I don't know, but-  
  
Lady: Present..  
  
A woman appeared out of no where stood before the soldiers, Starlights and the Princess. She has dark blue hair, a long staff containing on top, an aura of the sky and wears a uniform similar to that of the scouts on Earth. She was not shaking by the quakes and hardly anyone could see her face.  
  
As the ceiling begins to come apart, Fighter recognize that voice, the one she heard in the dining room.  
  
Fighter: [shaky voice] Who are you?  
  
Lady: ..Future...  
  
Fighter: [shaky voice] What?!?  
  
Lady: and.. the Past...  
  
Kakyuu: [Shaky voice] We have to get out of here!  
  
Suddenly Kakyuu's eyes are still. Like she was hypnotized.  
  
Maker: [shaky voice] Princess!  
  
  
  
Lady: It is too late... but...  
  
  
  
Healer: [shaky voice] Who the hell are YOU!?!  
  
The ceiling began to break off. The piece that fell, fell on top of the standing soldiers. Another was starting to fall on Maker who was holding on to Kakyuu.  
  
Fighter: [shaky voice] Look out!  
  
Fighter ran and pushed Maker and Kakyuu from the falling ceiling. Injuring himself. When the StarLights look back to the lady, she was gone. The whole palace shakes even worse. The quakes particularly under the palace itself.  
  
As the StarLights ran out from the palace, the city was held in darkness. The buildings, lives, everything was destroyed. The beautiful cities were once more gone. Devastated, the StarLights didn't know what to do. Were they to run? To where?  
  
The darkness covering the morning sky begins to crack with lighting. The StarLights saw lighting hit one of the tall building. The lighting was black.  
  
Healer: What?... Black lighting...?  
  
Maker: It can't be Galaxia! She was destroyed!  
  
Healer: Than who the f**k did this?!?! [pointing to the crumpled city]  
  
Fighter kneed down to the floor.  
  
Fighter: DAMN! [hits the floor with her tighten fist]  
  
Healer: Princess? How is she?  
  
Maker: She still is stoned...  
  
A black sphere appears out from the dark sky coming at them. The StarLights began to run.  
  
Fighter: [stops] Star... Serious Laser!  
  
As the laser hits the black sphere, the sphere absorbed the laser.  
  
Fighter: what? [starts to run again]  
  
Healer: What the hell is that???  
  
Healer: [stops] Star... Sensitive Inferno!  
  
The black sphere once again absorbed the blast. Healer starts to run again.  
  
As the StarLights run, they did not notice the black sphere making some kind of energy beam.  
  
Fighter: [Looks back to the sphere]...[eyes widen]  
  
The black sphere used the energy beam and blasted the StarLights. Maker lost the hold of Princess.  
  
Maker: Noo!  
  
The black sphere touched Kakyuu and began to absorb her as well.  
  
Maker: Star.. Gentle-  
  
Another blast attacked the StarLights. This one was a beam of fire. The StarLights went flying all over different directions. Stains of blood were laid wherever the StarLights touched.  
  
Maker: [panting] Damn.  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
Seiya interrupted Taiki story.  
  
Seiya: Taiki.. [looks at Taiki and Yaten]  
  
Seiya touch his bandaged head. Bandages were around Seiya's body like he was going to be mummified.  
  
Seiya: I guess.. we are really on Earth..  
  
Usagi: Sei..ya...  
  
Seiya smile to Usagi.  
  
Seiya: Sorry for the interruption... but, I think Taiki was bleeding from his head by than... right?  
  
Taiki: [slight smile to Seiya] I guess...  
  
Yaten: Than I guess I should continue... As we were running to get away from the black sphere that took away Princess...  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
The black sphere continues to attack StarLights like it was yesterday's garbage. StarLights continued to run.  
  
Healer: [panting] Who the hell is controlling that?!? Could it be that woman...?  
  
Fighter: [carrying the knocked-out Maker] I don't know... maybe...  
  
A dark figure stands before the tired, bleeding StarLights.  
  
The StarLights stopped.  
  
Healer: [panting] Are you that woman in the palace before!?!  
  
Fighter: [panting] Show yourself! [Gave the injured Maker to Healer]  
  
Healer: ... your not doing what I think your doing... Your injuries are worst than Maker's!  
  
Fighter not listening looks back to see if the black sphere is going to attack. She saw the black sphere trying to get through this barrier that surrounds them and that black figure.  
  
Fighter: [panting] Who... Who are you?!? Did you do this!?!  
  
The black figure just stood there.  
  
Fighter: TELL ME! [runs to the black figure]  
  
The black figure held out her staff containing an aura of the sky. She held the staff that made the aura point at Fighter. Fighter can't seem to move.  
  
Lady: The Past... the Present... the Future...  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
Yaten: [con't]... after she said that, we ended up in the dark room and found out that it's the Hikawa Shrine. We heard your voices and tried to call out to you guys... no one answered so we kicked the floor...  
  
Ringgg- Ringgg. [phone rang]  
  
Usagi: I'll get that...[picks up the phone]... mamo-...  
  
Seiya could see her expression changed... Now her face is even sadder than before. Usagi eyes are full with tears...  
  
Usagi: [drops phone] ...[stood up]..[wipe tears]....[ran outside]  
  
Makoto: Usagi!  
  
Ami: [picks up the phone]..[starts to speak in English].. yes... oh... are you sure? Ok... yes... we will... thanks...bye bye...  
  
Ami's face got worried too. What was going on, the StarLights thought.  
  
Rei: Ami... is...  
  
Ami: [nods her head]... [Looks at the questioned boys]... I guess its time to tell you our story... Its Mamoru... He was offered again to go to the University in America. He told Usagi not to worry... That he will get there safely... Just a precaution, he told the University that if he does not arrive at the time that he should be, they should call here at the Hikawa Shrine. The University said that Mamoru did not arrive and they even checked the plane that he was on. The plane landed a long time ago...  
  
Minako: Damn... what could it be? Usagi... she was so uptight about it too... and she had to hear it first hand...  
  
Seiya got up and walked over to the door.  
  
Yaten: Seiya! [Gave him a look of warning]  
  
Seiya: I... want to see if she is going to be ok....  
  
Seiya went outside. He looks to the setting sky... The yellows, red fighting over the blue sky... Seiya heard sobs nearby and went quickly over.  
  
Seiya: [set down next to Usagi] Odango... long time no see...  
  
Usagi: [wipes her tears]  
  
Seiya: Hey... don't worry.. I bet he got lost on the way..  
  
Usagi: [hugs herself] No.. he.. he's gone.. gone again.. [tears running] why?.. why are they keep on taking him away from me? What did I do wrong? [turns to Seiya] What did I do wrong?  
  
Seiya: [has a hurt feeling] It's.. not your fault [took a hold of Usagi, and let her cry on his shoulder] [thinking]Usagi.. It hurts me when you are crying like this.. and even hurts me more when you mention him.. [pats Usagi's head]  
  
Usagi: [sobs] He.. told me.. he'll call me...  
  
Seiya[thinking]: Usagi... I feel so helpless... I can't even cheer you up in a time like this... only he could...  
  
Outside the steps of Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Haruka: Neko-chan must be crying right now...  
  
Michiru: [nods head]  
  
Hotaru: We must tell her.. as soon as possible...  
  
Setsuna: [looks at the temple, having worried doubts]  
  
To be continue... 


	3. The Plan, Are you in or out?

Chapter 3: The Plan, Are you in or out?  
  
  
  
Seiya: [whisper] I'm so sorry,.. Usagi.  
  
Usagi: [wipe tears] [sniff] It's... not your fault...  
  
Seiya looks at Usagi with sad, painful eyes.  
  
Seiya finally got another chance to meet Usagi, in an unusual situation. The longing finally ended. But regret came along. Even though he doesn't really like Mamoru, he felt responsible for his disappearance when he, somehow, was back on Earth the same time he disappeared. He know that Usagi cares deeply for Mamoru, and having her destiny to fulfill. But his heart can't seem to stop wanting Usagi's love. His heart wants Usagi all for himself but his mind don't want to destroy a destiny. Somehow, for some unknown reason, he have this urge wanting to do just that. He doesn't know why. But could it be the reason of...  
  
Seiya felt a strong grip on his mummified shoulder. That one grip was strong enough to pull Seiya away from Usagi. From that strong grip he also felt a powerful being that pulled him away. Instantly, before that grip turned him around, he knew who it was.  
  
Haruka: Seiya! Even though you helped to protect our Princess before, doesn't mean I let you go near her!  
  
Haruka still has her hand on Seiya's shoulder. The other was ready to punch the daylight out of him. Just when he was about to...  
  
Usagi: Haruka! Please stop! [begging Haruka, holding her fist that was about to go through Seiya's face]  
  
Haruka really won't care if Usagi stopped her or not. She will still hit him. But, this event and her face made her stop. Usagi's sad, trembling face was still there. Haruka loosens her grip and the fist in the air.  
  
Haruka: [turn to go in the temple] This time I'll let you go...  
  
Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna followed Haruka to the temple. Michiru stopped, and faced Usagi and Seiya. The moonlight shines on the turquoise hair Michiru. Her eyes sat on Seiya.  
  
Michiru: You have proven yourself from the last battle. Haruka... is just over protective of the future Serenity. [turns back and headed to the temple door]  
  
Setsuna: [turned around to see Usagi and Seiya, while Michiru walks in to the temple]...[bowed to Usagi] Lets go in...  
  
Usagi: Hai...  
  
***  
  
Inside Hikawa Shrine  
  
In a room, sat the StarLights, and the rest of the senshi.  
  
Makoto: What is this all about?  
  
Haruka: Something weird is going on. one of which are the StarLights. Why are they here?  
  
Yaten: Humph, you think we had nothing to do in Kinmonku and one day said [sarcastically] 'hey, lets go to Earth! It'll be fun! And put bandages ALL over our body!' [looking at the Outer senshi with dull eyes]  
  
Hotaru: [continued talking about the strange occurrence] Another thing is. it seems that nearly ever Princess in the Galaxy is being taking away. except for Usagi.  
  
The Inner senshi grasps in horror.  
  
Taiki: [Out of his sudden uncontrollable anger, banged the table with his 2 fists] [Looks at Hotaru] WHO!?! WHO DID THIS?!?  
  
Seiya: [Sound of depression] Someone... or thing.. took our Princess.. For some reason, we were brought here on Earth...  
  
Setsuna: Can you tell me. your story? The story on how you were brought here?  
  
Seiya looks at Setsuna in amazement. Shouldn't the Gate Keeper of Time know this? Closing that question behind him, he began to retell the story.  
  
After Seiya told Setsuna and the Outer senshi their story, Seiya noticed something was bothering Setsuna.  
  
Rei: That lady that Seiya talked about... I think I heard her voice too... This afternoon... I felt that voice calling out to something or someone.. I wasn't sure...  
  
Ami: Do you think this lady is related to the disappearance...  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi, who had her sad eyes looking down at the table while listening to all this.  
  
Usagi: ... Its...okay...Ami...  
  
Ami: [regrets] Usagi...  
  
Michiru: We know about the disappearance of Mamoru. There is something you should all know...  
  
Hotaru: If all the Princesses in the Galaxy disappears...the Universe will be no more...  
  
Minako: Who... Who would do something like this???  
  
Setsuna: We don't know... The only thing we are sure is that 'they' are going to come after Usagi, since she is the only Princess left in the Galaxy. The part of Mamoru...it could be a trap for Usagi. We must be very careful. This 'thing' that goes after Princesses must be very strong..  
  
Haruka: Even all of the Galaxy Princesses's senshi can't protect their own Princess... nevertheless defeat it..  
  
Rei could see Usagi trembling.  
  
Rei: [pat Usagi's shoulder] Don't worry.. We will not let anything happen to you.  
  
Minako: That's right!  
  
Ami: [nods head in agreement] We will all fight to the end.  
  
Makoto: Even to the end of time.  
  
The Outer senshi nod with agreement and serious look on their faces.  
  
Usagi: Thanks...you guys [still looking down at the table, sadness fills her face]  
  
Makoto: Are you guys joining us?  
  
Taiki: We don't even know who or what the enemy is. Or the reason we are here.  
  
Yaten: That's right. Our mission is to always protect our Princess... Not yours! [Somehow regret he said that]  
  
Seiya: Yaten, Taiki!  
  
Yaten: Seiya! Just because your insane, doesn't mean we have to risk our lives for her and for things we don't even know what's going on! ... We lost our Princess again, and we don't even know if she is alive or not!  
  
Haruka: [stood up] If you're not here to help, than get out! [points her finger to the door]  
  
The girls look at Haruka and the StarLights with anticipation on what will happen next.  
  
Seiya: [stood up] We...are not leaving. [looks at his companions] If Kakyuu is here...she'll want us to help, like she did when we fought Galaxia. Work as a team. Even if our mission is to protect her, she'll want us to help, to save the last Princess and the Universe...  
  
Taiki: [Looks at Seiya] [Realize how serious Seiya is] okay... I'll join the battle...for Kakyuu.  
  
Seiya: [Looks at Yaten] Yaten?  
  
Yaten: [frustrated] [harsh tone] I guess I have no choice. I'm only agreeing to this for Kakyuu only.  
  
Usagi: [Still looking down at the table] Thank...you, you really don't have to...  
  
Seiya want to make her happy, want to see her smiles. All he saw was frowns. But the only way to get that is to bring Mamoru back. He wants her to be happy because he is here, here to be in her life. He misses her so deeply. Why? Why aren't you happy to see me? What does he have that I don't? .. Oh, yea, he's the future king. He's her destiny. He's the love of her life... No one can beat that. But I can make you smile all the time. I'll never make you sad or cry. I'll always be with you.. no matter what... Remember I promised you? That if Mamoru made you cry I'll never forgive him!...  
  
***  
  
Place of the Lost Soul.  
  
Someone floating in a never ending black space of some sort.  
  
Where am I?... Oh I remember...  
  
I feel so weak, so tire...  
  
I'm...so.. cold..  
  
But, I have to stay strong...  
  
I have to...  
  
I hope.. she will be okay..  
  
My love, I hope you are protected...  
  
Please be safe...  
  
***  
  
"[echo]..be..safe..."  
  
Usagi looks up from her gaze on the table with surprise. [thinking]Mamo- chan?.  
  
Rei: What's wrong? [worries]  
  
Usagi: [looks at Rei] I.. don't know..  
  
Setsuna: [looks at Usagi with worries, having doubts of her own] [thinking] Could it be...  
  
To be continue...  
  
Note to the Reviewers: [MaSeiya, laura, Rini and Sailor Star] I'm glad you all like it. ^-^ (I only gave this note to those 4 Reviewers because they are the only ones who I saw last time that I visited here.) To Sailor Star, I already thought of the ending. but I'm not telling if they are going to be together. =^_~= To MaSeiya, thanks for your kind words ^_^ It touched me deeply and encouraged me to write more ^-^ I'll continue to write till the end! 


	4. Past Present Future, Taiki and Yaten’s t...

Chapter 4: Past Present Future, Taiki and Yaten's thoughts  
  
Ringg-Ringg [phone ringing]  
  
The ringing of the telephone didn't stop. The pitch-black room made it seem impossible to walk through. A long golden hair girl crawls under her bed, wanting only to be left alone. Want no one to have disappointment in her. She wants to show them that she is strong by herself, but she knows that she is lying to her own self.  
  
Ringg-Ringg  
  
That girl finally picked up the phone. The phone had been ringing for hours.  
  
Usagi: [Still on her bed] mo... shi... moshi?  
  
Minako: [over the phone] Hey Usagi! We were wandering if you wanna come out and visit the colleges we are going...  
  
Usagi forgot all about the colleges. She only had one thing in mind.  
  
Usagi: No... you guys go ahead. [Trying to be cheerful] Remember to tell me everything! Ja..[Placed the phone down]  
  
***  
  
Minako: [Holding on to the phone] Maaaatttee! Hello? Usagi? [let out a sigh] [hung up the phone]..[Looks to the girls] She said we should go ahead.. I'm really worry about her. She acted just like last time...  
  
The girls were outside a plaza trying to get Usagi to come out of that misery.  
  
Ami: What should we do now? It's been days and no enemies at all.  
  
Rei: ..  
  
***  
  
Usagi's room  
  
Usagi[thinking]: Why? Why is everyone leaving me?  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Luna: You have to be careful now, Usagi!  
  
Usagi: [Cheerful] I will!  
  
Artemis: [Looks at the other inner senshi] Remember, protect the Princess!  
  
Inner senshi: We will!  
  
Luna and Artemis walked through the Time portal will excitement to visit Diana and Small Lady.  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
[Another Flash Back]  
  
Inside an airport.  
  
Mamoru: [kissed Usagi's forehead] Be safe... [looks at her] I love you...  
  
Usagi: I love you too.  
  
Mamoru: [smiles, picked up his suitcase] I'll call you as soon as I get there...  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
Tears started to fill up her eyes. Drops of warm tears touched her flaming cheeks.  
  
Usagi: Luna, Mamo-chan... I can't do it... I'm not strong enough... I'm... so lonely... [more tears started pouring out]  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
Seiya: Odango... I'm sorry... I apologize for the behavior of Yaten and Taiki... well, especially Yaten. It just that the lost of Princess Kakyuu...again... Its hard on them...  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
Usagi[thinking]: Seiya...  
  
Suddenly a glowing light stands in Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi[thinking]: light?... it is so warm.. And familiar... [looking at the navy lights standing in the middle of her room]  
  
Lady: [echo] You are never alone...  
  
Usagi: huh?  
  
Usagi could only see a woman dressed like a Sailor Scout. She had this staff and a beautiful aura on top of the staff. She can't actually see her face but Usagi suddenly felt an even more familiar feeling from that lady. The question is, who is she?  
  
Lady:[echo] Time is running out... Your life will be in danger soon..  
  
Usagi: Who... who are... you?...  
  
Lady: [echo] Please be careful... [The lights around her seem to dampen, and the warmth seems to be lessen]  
  
Usagi: Wait! Please tell me if you know where Mamo-chan is!  
  
The Mysterious Lady disappeared.  
  
Usagi: No! Please...  
  
The question... If she could only answer that question for her.  
  
***  
  
Hikawa Shine: StarLight's room.  
  
Since the StarLights is no longer the famous 'Three Lights' they had no where to stay except Hikawa Shrine. The StarLights waited until the sun went down, to discuss what was going on.  
  
The StarLights took out some of their bandages and put on causal clothes that Rei could find.  
  
Seiya: What do you think?  
  
Taiki: I don't know.. Maybe it got to do with that Lady... 'The Past, the Present, the Future', what does that mean?  
  
The StarLights ponder in their own thoughts, thinking about those words.  
  
As they began to ponder, the room grew silent. The only thing you could hear is the clock ticking. Taiki's mind didn't seem to think about those words but his thoughts took over.  
  
'Ever since we went back to Kinmonku, Seiya began to act weird. He didn't want us to know, but we soon found out. It was her... How could she be so powerful to seep through his heart? How? She seemed to be just another regular girl. What so different about her? How could he let his own feelings for her come out, taking control of him? Maybe I should take my own words... I never thought another girl could ever be in my mind than Kakyuu. She... seem so [shake head] What am I thinking? No.. no one can ever replace Kakyuu. Even though her heart seem so pure, like her friends. She's always so determined. Never gave up on what she believed... willing to risk her life for her Princess, for her friends. Just like me... I'll do anything to get Kakyuu back.. What is it about her though? Whenever she is around, whenever she is determined to do something, it pulls me in to her world...'  
  
Seiya could see Taiki's eyes looking beyond the walls. He felt that Taiki is looking through his own personal mind, thinking not about the phrase. Seiya seems to know that he is thinking about the past, his feelings.  
  
Yaten: Hey [woke Taiki from his own world and the attention of Seiya] I'm going outside... just to think about something...  
  
Seiya: Huh? Oh... Okay.  
  
Yaten walked out, his hands is still in bandages. As he slide the door shut he began to lost in to his own world. Walking over to the top staircases, that goes from the Temple down to the street, and sat down. His hands hanging from his knees. He began saying...  
  
Yaten: Stupid Seiya! [sigh]  
  
'The moment we landed back to Kinmonku, that bonehead acted all weird ... He's just as stupid as ever, letting his own feelings take over... I can't blame him.. Not like we have no feelings at all. Even though I can be insensitive at times, we talked. We talked about nearly everything till he mentioned her. He did not exactly say her name, but I could tell. His heart aches as the future is near, near for the destiny that held Usagi and Mamoru. I always ponder about the future... Pondered on how the future will make of us... of me... I always wonder how she could. [shakes head to get the words to disappear] ... [Looks to the blue starling sky] Stupid Seiya! Putting weird feelings in my head!  
  
Yaten not noticing, the Mysterious Lady stood behind a pole that held the temple. Her face seems so sad, her eyes held mysteries, and her lip held doubts and worries. She gazed at Yaten, like reading inside his head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Haruka's house  
  
The Outer senshi sat at the dining room table. Haruka facing Setsuna in question and Hotaru facing Michiru, both are looking at Setsuna.  
  
Haruka: Are you going to tell us now?  
  
Setsuna: ? What do you mean?  
  
Michiru: You are hiding something... [thought awhile]... Is it about the Lady?  
  
Setsuna face showed no expression to the senshi.  
  
Hotaru: Please tell us what is going on. What is going to happen to the future when Prince Endymion disappeared.  
  
Setsuna's eyes still gazing through Haruka's, knowing in Haruka's eyes she saw a betrayer.  
  
Setsuna: You know perfectly what my job are, one of them is secrecy...  
  
Haruka know there is something wrong from Setsuna expressions. So wrong that she felt it is okay to make her tell them. Setsuna is hiding something... probably hiding the secret of that Mysterious Lady. What is she to her? Why is it so important to hide that information from us? It is so dangerous to tell us that if she did, the future may end? What is going on?  
  
Haruka's mind was going crazy from all this questions in her head. What is Setsuna up to?  
  
Setsuna[thinking]: You are here... but why?  
  
***  
  
Steps of Hikawa Shrine  
  
As Yaten still sitting on the steps, he felt someone watching him. He turned around quickly.  
  
Yaten: Who is there?!  
  
Midway from the temple to the steps, there stood Taiki.  
  
Yaten: Oh. It's only you...  
  
Taiki: Who do you think it was? A ghost? [slight smile]  
  
Yaten: [turned back his head] I never thought you would joke in a time like this.  
  
Taiki:... [Walked over to Yaten]  
  
Taiki wore a sleeveless shirt. His bandage to his whole left arm was still there.  
  
Taiki: [looks to the sky] Princess... I'm sure she is alright...  
  
Yaten: ...  
  
The two StarLights look to the sky, to the stars.. Wondering, hoping, and wishing in their hearts, to this present life.  
  
To be continue... 


	5. Setsuna???, A talk with Usagi...

Chapter 5: Setsuna???, A talk with Usagi...  
  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
[smack]  
  
***  
  
The Inner Senshi sat surrounding Usagi, who look like a wondering ghost. As they tried to cheer Usagi up, they placed sweets in front of her.  
  
All Usagi could think of right now is Mamoru's safety. She wants to know what was going on. Who and why did 'they' took him away from her. Even though all the stuff she loves to eat is right in front of her, she really didn't notice.  
  
***  
  
Rei: [sweatdrop] Oops...  
  
Usagi's face landed on one of the cupcakes. Rei wanted to snap Usagi out of this gaze that she accidentally hit her back just a bit too hard. Knowing Usagi would do something, she didn't. Usagi just got the cupcake crumbs and whip creams off her face and went back to the gaze. The Inner senshi worried more.  
  
Ami: Um... I bet that Haruka and the others know something, right Makoto?[said nervously]  
  
Makoto: Umm... Right.. They probably did... [got a cupcake] Here Usagi...Eat something...  
  
Minako: Yea, eat something...  
  
Usagi: no... [forced smile] I'll be fine... Don't worry about me... [stretched] [got up] I'm going out for a walk.  
  
Just about when Usagi slide the door open, a voice called out to her.  
  
Lady: [echo] Princess...  
  
Usagi stopped.  
  
Rei: What's wrong?  
  
Usagi: [her head facing back to them, shook head] [slide the door open and close it behind her]  
  
Makoto: 'Don't worry about her'... she said it like we can... The more she worry, the more we worry.. sigh.  
  
***  
  
Haruka's house  
  
Haruka: Where's Setsuna?  
  
Michiru: She's not here? [calling out from the kitchen]  
  
Haruka[thinking]: What is she up to?...  
  
***  
  
The kids passing by with excitement, running with joy. Other enjoyed their once in a lifetime rides. One nearly puked. Sitting in an amusement park bench, Usagi began thinking...  
  
Usagi: [whisper] I'm not... alone..?... danger...?  
  
As the words come out of her, it began repeating it in her mind. The Mysterious Lady, who is she? Why did she appear in front of her? Why is she so familiar? Usagi can't get that Lady out of her mind. It feels like minutes had passed, even hours. But in reality it was only seconds. As Usagi looks up to the sky, a shadow blocked her face from the sunlight.  
  
Seiya: Odango..  
  
Seiya was wearing a light jacket, causal jeans, sunglasses and a cap.  
  
Usagi: [Looks at Seiya] Seiya!... What are you doing here?  
  
Seiya: I should be the one asking you that.  
  
Usagi: [looks down] ...  
  
Seiya: [sat down on the right side of her] Your friends said that you went for a walk, I was wondering if we could talk...  
  
Usagi: [still looking down][nod]  
  
Seiya: [lean back] You still in love with Mamoru...?  
  
Usagi: [looks at Seiya in amazement] huh?  
  
Seiya: [still lean back] Never mind... Don't worry Odango,... You have to remember I'm protecting you too... I won't let anyone hurt you... I'll fight to the end of the world for you...  
  
Usagi: [went back to looking down] Thanks...  
  
Pause of silence. Kids running by with adventure for the next ride.  
  
Seiya: So, I heard from Minako that your face landed on a cupcake. [jokingly]  
  
Usagi: yea...  
  
Seiya: [looks at Usagi with disappointment of no laughter coming from her] Stop thinking too much about it... it'll just get in to your head.  
  
Usagi: ...  
  
Seiya: Before... you were whispering something... What were you saying?  
  
Usagi: ...  
  
Seiya could see a tight fist Usagi had even tighter now.  
  
Usagi: It was... [looks at Seiya] what the Lady said to me...  
  
Seiya: [in alert] The Lady?!? Did she try to hurt you?  
  
Usagi: No... Her presence was so... familiar...  
  
Seiya: Huh? Familiar?  
  
The story Seiya heard from Usagi encounter with the Mysterious Lady was somehow, strange. The last time he saw her, his home was in rumbles and a sphere attacking them. So, she warned Usagi and maybe even the one that brought them to Earth than, who is the enemy?  
  
Tears began falling on Usagi's face once again.  
  
Seiya: Odango...  
  
Usagi: Why?...[sob]  
  
Usagi felt a gentle hand touched her face, wiping the tears away. As she looks at Seiya, his face was so calm. She missed him. She felt terrible as a friend who didn't show happiness or excitement when they arrived. All she felt was fear and sadness.  
  
Usagi: I'm so sorry Seiya...  
  
Seiya: [still has his hand on her face] shh... [has his other hand and cupped her face][kissed her forehead]  
  
Usagi: [looks at Seiya in surprise]  
  
Seiya: [smiles] [let go of his hands] If you are so worry like this, the others will go crazy...  
  
Usagi: [got up] Then I guess we should go.  
  
Seiya: [got up] [started to walk with Usagi] [thinking] 'You fool!' That's what Yaten will say... Taiki will say that Princess is our top priority. But how can you let go someone you care about so deeply? Even if her destiny is not with you? As your heart aches for her, she aches for another. Am I being foolish? No... I won't accept that. I want to be with her, but how can I? How can I...?  
  
Seiya stopped. Usagi looks back.  
  
Usagi: What's wrong?  
  
Seiya: Gomen nasai...  
  
Usagi: For what?...  
  
Seiya: [his hand brush through his hair] [looks to the sky]  
  
***  
  
Outside Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Setsuna: ...  
  
A black figure appeared behind Setsuna. As Setsuna turned around to look at the Mysterious Lady, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto.  
  
***  
  
Outside the steps of Hikawa Shrine  
  
Shrriiekk [tires shrieks in a quick stop]  
  
Haruka got out of her car.  
  
Haruka: Hurry!  
  
As Haruka runs to the steps, Hotaru and Michiru followed. They don't know what Haruka was doing before, but once they arrived at Hikawa Shrine, they felt the presence of Setsuna.  
  
When Haruka stopped at the last steps to the Shrine, what she saw was unbelievable. Sailor Pluto was kneeing before that Lady. Hotaru and Michiru didn't believe their eyes either when they got there.  
  
Haruka: What the hell are you doing?!?  
  
The only thing Haruka could see was the back of that Lady. Sailor Pluto got up. About to say something to Haruka, the Mysterious Lady stopped her and she turned around to face Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
The Mysterious Lady dressed like the scouts. Her face full with so much emotions. Her long blue hair has the length of Pluto's. Her staff, just like what the StarLights said, contained an aura of the sky.  
  
Hotaru stepped forward and transformed to Sailor Saturn.  
  
Saturn: How come... I know you, as if I saw you somewhere before? Who are you?  
  
The only answer Saturn got was a warm smile.  
  
To be continue...  
  
  
  
Note from the author: I'm sorry if this story is somehow weird, and not consistent to my other chapters of the story. In this chapter, I just have no clue what to do... No matter how much I read it over and over again, I just can't fix it... Especially the part of Seiya and Usagi conversation, [sigh of disappointment] -_- Gomen nasai 


	6. Pluto's questions for the Mysterious Lad...

Chapter 6: Pluto's questions for the Mysterious Lady.  
  
Inside Hikawa Shrine  
  
'Ssiiip', that were the only sounds that were to be made by the Inner senshi, Yaten and Taiki. Everyone had their mind ponder on Usagi and what was going on while sipping their tea. They are all worry about Usagi's safety. Not to mention the fact, that the Universe is in jeopardy.  
  
Taiki: You shouldn't of let Usagi go out by her own.  
  
Makoto: We know... But if she feels barricaded, it won't be good for her.  
  
Minako: Besides, Seiya is out looking for her... There shouldn't be any worries, right?...  
  
The silence continued. They all know that the longer they wait, the more trouble they are in. Whether or not the enemy is the Mysterious Lady, they have no clue who or what the enemy truly is. How 'they' are going to take Usagi away and end this Universe. But the only thing they could do right now is to protect and have faith in Usagi. Suddenly the silence broke, a loud voice was heard from outside of the Temple.  
  
Voice from outside: '. hell you doing?!?'  
  
Rei: [a sharp look came to her] It's Haruka!  
  
Everyone got up, putting their cups of tea down and rushed to the door.  
  
Rei: [struggling] It's.. stuck!  
  
Yaten: What? [push Rei aside]...[trying to open the door]... It's not even budging!  
  
The girls and Taiki gather around Yaten, pulling him while he tries to pull the door open. Being pull by so much weight put together, Yaten can no longer hold on to the door slot. The only thing he could do is let go. By the seconds, Yaten let go and all of them fell on one another. The group moans and got themselves up.  
  
Taiki: Give us a warning next time.-  
  
As soon as Taiki finished his sentence, Yaten transformed to Sailor Star Healer.  
  
Healer: Here's another warning.. 'Star-  
  
Group: aarhh.. [runs away from the door]  
  
Healer: [con't] -Sensitive Inferno!  
  
The door blasted open like a strong hit to a steady piñata. The scattered door was outside from the door-less room.  
  
Rei: [walking towards the doorway] You are paying for that.  
  
Healer: Hey, at least I got the door opened!  
  
Taiki: Come on [leading the group outside]  
  
As the group walked out to the front of the Temple, what they saw was not what they expected.  
  
***  
  
Looking at Seiya, Usagi wondered what Seiya meant when he apologized to her.  
  
Usagi: ... Seiya...  
  
Seiya: [while looking to the sky, grasp, looks at Usagi in horror]  
  
When Usagi saw Seiya's expression on his face, she knew that there is something wrong. Soon a white sphere hovers over her. Time suddenly went very slow.  
  
Usagi: [echo] what?  
  
Usagi could see a slow motioned Seiya running towards her with fear in his eyes. But when she looks at the hovering sphere above her, she could feel this warm, comfortable feelings coming from it. She didn't feel any danger, or worries. She somehow feels safe.  
  
***  
  
Outside the Hikawa Shrine  
  
The Inner senshi, Taiki and Healer full with questions.  
  
Ami: Sailor... Pluto?...  
  
The sound of a familiar voice brought the Outer Senshi and the Mysterious Lady attention and look towards them.  
  
Taiki and Healer can finally see the face of the Mysterious Lady. Her face was full with so many emotions mixed together. But her long blue hair made the emotion mixed into sadness. Her eyes glimmer from the aura of the sky on her staff. Her face could tell thousands of stories that are untold.  
  
Saturn: [points her staff in front of the Mysterious Lady] Answer me...  
  
Mysterious Lady: [turns back to Saturn and nod]...  
  
As Saturn lowered her staff, the Mysterious Lady holds her staff with both hands, held up high, pointing the aura to the sky. In a sudden moment, all the Inner senshi, Haruka, Michiru and Taiki transformed.  
  
Mars: Huh?  
  
Jupiter: How come?...  
  
Pluto: [sad tone] It's the power of the Universe...  
  
Saturn: The power of the Universe...? [turns to Pluto in question]  
  
Mysterious Lady: All of you have many questions for me... [looks at the StarLights] You two do too...  
  
The StarLights not only have many questions, they have tons of questions for her. Questions like their world, their lives, Princess, the whole Universe and so on. Who wouldn't have question for her? She appears at a time of despair, sadness and pain. The most important question Maker wanted to know maybe answered at this very moment, but unlikely..  
  
Maker: What did you do with our Princess?  
  
Mysterious Lady: Your Princess... It was unfortunate... [looks down to the cemented floor with sadness and pain]  
  
Healer: [in anger] Give us back our Princess!!  
  
Healer face that was in question soon turned to anger. Her heart beating with madness overcomes her. Not wanting to know if she was the one who took her Princess, she gave out her rage. Before anyone knows it, Healer ran towards the Mysterious Lady with a fist waiting to hit a target. The Mysterious Lady held her staff with her right hand, pointing the aura towards Healer. To everyone surprise, Healer stood still like a rock. All Healer could do was struggling to move.  
  
Healer: [struggling] ...h..o...w... ?  
  
Holding the staff back down, the Mysterious Lady points at the statue- Healer with her left hand. Moving her left hand in a circular motion, Healer is able to move again.  
  
Mysterious Lady: I came here not to waste time but because of many reasons... [her face turns sadder and in worries]  
  
Venus: What kind of reasons?  
  
Waiting for answers from the Mysterious Lady, no one really notice Pluto's mixed emotions bottled up inside.  
  
Pluto: I want to know... Why? Why are you here? Why did you come here?!?  
  
The Scouts especially the Outer senshi came in to wonder and looks at Pluto's questioned face. Why did Pluto ask such question? If she know who this Mysterious Lady is, why don't she know the intention of her being here?  
  
Pluto: You... you are not suppose to interrupt the time and space! You of all the beings should know this!  
  
Uranus could see anger and frustration slowly creeping to Pluto's face. What is she talking about, thought Uranus like the rest.  
  
Mysterious Lady: [closed her eyes] I guess... [opens her eyes] I have taught you well... You would also know perfectly well if I was to appear, the reasons I have would be deadly...  
  
Pluto: [stunned] [in whisper] The... Universe...  
  
Saturn: What... what about the Universe?  
  
Mysterious Lady: [turned to look at the puzzled group] [smiles] I guess I have to explain myself to you before it is too late...  
  
To be continue...  
  
  
  
Note from the Author: Is it confusing?... I only hope not ^-^... Chapter7 'Untold Stories' is coming soon... Hopefully better than this one.. ^_~ 


	7. Untold Stories, My Questions

If you see this ** next to a word, it means that I'm not sure if it exist in SailorMoon. If it does,... then pretend it doesn't ^_^  
  
Chapter7: Untold Stories, My Questions  
  
A bright-lighted space, a raven-hair person floating in mid-air curled.  
  
Seiya[thinking]: I've lost her again... Why does this stuff happen to me? I tried to reach for her, but this light... It was something that I've never seen before, the power so great... greater than anything I've ever known. I just wanted to see her, is that so bad? If I was able to meet her, than won't we have some destiny of our own? Or is the destiny thing only work once in a person's life?... I won't believe that... If I was to be able to meet her twice, there must be something in the future for us... it gotta be... I won't give up, I'm going to rescue you... Usagi...  
  
***  
  
Outside Hikawa Shrine  
  
Everyone waits for the explanation of the Mysterious Lady, especially Pluto. All of their questions will be answered in the matter of time.  
  
The Mysterious Lady held out her staff with her right hand up to the sky. Pointing the aura of the sky to the sky, she moves it in a clockwise motion and appeared a bright white sphere.  
  
Mars: What? [blocking the bright rays with her hand]  
  
Venus: What is that? [blocking the rays with her hand]  
  
Maker: [has her hand blocking the rays to her eyes] Its... like the one that took our Princess away...  
  
Healer: [head turn sideways] No... Its different...  
  
The bright sphere landed next to the Mysterious Lady. She then waved her staff to the scouts in front of her. Soon, the scouts are no longer at the Shrine but in a totally different dimension. Different kind of shapes and colors surrounds them. They felt warm inside and a greater power surrounds them also.  
  
Mercury: Where are we?  
  
Pluto: You all are at the Forbidden place that not even I should enter...  
  
Uranus: What?  
  
Pluto: The Forbidden place is a dimension that is being protected by the power of the Universe...  
  
The group looks at Pluto in confusion.  
  
Mysterious Lady: You will all know what is going on soon... [pats the sphere]  
  
The sphere disappeared right after the Mysterious Lady touched it. Usagi and Seiya are laid unconscious where the sphere disappeared.  
  
Inner Senshi: Usagi! Seiya! [ran over to Usagi and Seiya]  
  
Mars: [shake Usagi] Usagi.  
  
Usagi: [snore] zzzzzz  
  
Mars: [sweatdrops] Wake up!!! [shakes the sleeping Usagi]  
  
The StarLights could see that Seiya was also sleeping. They walked over to Seiya.  
  
Healer: [took a hold of Seiya]  
  
SMACK-SMACK  
  
Healer: [con't] WAKE!  
  
SMACK-SMACK  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi all awake sat down. Seiya touches his sore cheeks sat down next to Usagi. The rest of the scouts stood behind them, all facing the Mysterious Lady and Pluto. Seiya looks at Usagi, wanting to make sure she does not disappear or anything that will make him lose her. He doesn't want to have the same feelings as before. The pain he felt that he thought he had lost someone he loves.  
  
Seiya didn't realize before the Mysterious Lady's face. Her dark red eyes full with mysteries from the past. Her face full with doubts and worries of the future.  
  
Mysterious Lady: As you all know, Pluto is the Gate Keeper of Time... My job is similar to hers.  
  
Saturn: How is it similar?  
  
Mysterious Lady: I'm the Time Keeper of the Universe**.  
  
Jupiter: Time Keeper of the Universe?  
  
Mysterious Lady: [nod] I see more to the future than Pluto does, and I could conceal the future for Pluto sakes. I'm sorry... Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn... Pluto didn't say anything about me because it is strictly forbidden. Only few in the Universe knew of my existence.  
  
Seiya[thinking]: No wonder...  
  
Pluto: The Time Keeper of the Universe does not interrupt time or appears to anybody...  
  
Usagi: But why are you now?  
  
Mysterious Lady: Because of what is happening. All of you know that if every Princesses of the Universe disappears then the Universe will be no more. The Past will be destroy, Present will be frozen in darkness, and the Future will be no more. I appear before you, the remaining scouts, to ask for your help and protect what is left of the Universe...  
  
Usagi: [stands up] We will help fight and protect, right? [turns to the scouts behind her]  
  
Scouts: [nod]  
  
Seiya: Besides [stands up] we all agreed, no turning back now. [turns to Maker and Healer]  
  
Mysterious Lady: [smiles] The questions you want to ask [looks at Usagi]  
  
Usagi: What will happen to Luna and Artemis?  
  
Mysterious Lady: I'm sorry... I can not tell you anything that goes on in the future.  
  
Usagi: Then what happen to Mamo-chan? [eagerly]  
  
Mysterious Lady: He is taking to the place of lost souls...  
  
Usagi: Lost... souls...  
  
Usagi's eyes froze. Everyone could see the face of Usagi beginning to turn into sadness. The person she loves died and she don't know how to get him back.  
  
Mysterious Lady: In order to keep you safe, I took the Prince to the lost souls. The power of his energy... it's the only way to keep you safe for fill days.  
  
Usagi: Mamo...  
  
Mysterious Lady: The Prince made that decision himself.  
  
Usagi: [shook with sadness] [thinking] He... died for me...  
  
Maker: [looking at Usagi and back to the Lady] I also have a question... It was the question that you did not answer.  
  
Mysterious Lady: Princess Kakyuu... She died. The black sphere you saw that absorbed her, it also took all her energy away.  
  
Now the other scouts could see that the StarLights face began to stiffen. Their expression did not change. But left a sad tone.  
  
Mercury: Can you tell us whom we are dealing with?  
  
Mysterious Lady: The person you have to fight is me...  
  
Looks at the Mysterious Lady in surprise and hold in her sadness. Confused about what she said. Usagi: Fight... you?  
  
Note from the Author: The next story will be kinda late.. I'm taking a trip and a new chapter maybe in September. Have a great (remaining) summer everyone ^__^ 


	8. 

Chapter 8:  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine  
  
Words...were not said. Only confusion and grief remained in the hearts of the scouts. Trying to get their minds off their situation for one minute or even a second will be satisfying... but no... Time won't let them free, free of this frustration.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Mysterious Lady: The person you have to fight is me...  
  
Usagi: Fight... you? What... what are you talking about?  
  
The expression of the Mysterious Lady face changed. She looks like she regretted saying that they have to fight her.  
  
Mysterious Lady: Time is running out... You have to be prepared. You are the remaining scouts that could save the universe.  
  
Before the scouts could say anything they were back outside the temple.  
  
Saturn: Pluto, what is going on?!?  
  
Pluto: We have to fight her... but if we are to beat her, we have to be stronger. To her, our levels are very weak.  
  
Venus: How do you suppose we are going to gain more power in a day or so?  
  
Pluto: We have to be stronger by... getting her true powers out... and sacrificing a powerful scout.  
  
Silence surrounded the scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon: I'll do it. I'll be the one to be sacrifice!  
  
Mars: What?!? Are you crazy? If you are sacrificed the Universe will end! ... If anyone is going to be sacrificed, it is going to be me!  
  
Pluto: ...  
  
[End flash back]  
  
The group sat in a crowded room, each waiting for someone to say something, hoping to break the awkward silence.  
  
Minako: what... what are we going to do?  
  
Usagi: why? Why do we have to fight her?... I don't get it...  
  
Seiya got up.  
  
Seiya: Gomen-nasai... I need to take a walk...  
  
Seiya left the room, the worry friends wondered what is in Seiya's mind. Surprisingly, Haruka left the room also, following Seiya.  
  
Rei: What's up with them?...  
  
Yaten: Forget them! What is the plan?  
  
Setsuna: The plan...  
  
  
  
Outside Hikawa Shrine  
  
Haruka: You know something, don't you?  
  
The sweet wind softly blew Seiya's raven hair. The tired fighter stared toward the violet-blue sky, looking at it as if he was up there flowing with the white clouds. All he did was to wish upon that bright star. Hoping it will come true... but nothing about another battle. At times, he just wished the battles would end and leave him at peace. But his destiny would not let him go, nor did Time. Is wishing so dangerous? He thought about that ever since they came back to Earth. Even though he could once again hear the sweet voice of his love, he could not get that question out of his confused mind. Having heard stories about his home world, knowing his destiny, his job, he felt really angry with himself. How could he possibly forget his Princess's teachings and all her wise sayings? With a big 'sigh' he let out, he could hear Haruka walking towards him.  
  
Haruka: You know that they are beginning to plan the battle...  
  
Seiya:...  
  
Haruka: When you love someone that much...  
  
Seiya: huh...  
  
Haruka: [looks at Seiya] ...you can never give up that feeling... [looks back to the sky] but, her destiny is not with you... hope you know that already or you will regret you ever exist..  
  
Seiya: Is that a threat?  
  
Haruka: It's a mere warning. If you can't get those feelings out, I could help you by beating the crap out of you... [Turns and walks back in to the temple]  
  
Seiya: [chuckled]  
  
  
  
Inside the Temple  
  
Haruka walks back into the room and sees everyone starting to get up to go.  
  
Haruka: ? What's going on?  
  
Ami: Oh, the meeting is over. Our plan is set.  
  
Haruka: That's fast-  
  
Makoto: [Yawns] We better get some good rest for the battle.  
  
The girls and the StarLights walked out from the room and to their rooms that Rei had prepared.  
  
Haruka: Anyone cares to fill me in?  
  
Michiru: [got a hold of Haruka's arm] Let's go, I'll tell you on the way.  
  
Outside the room, while walking to each of their own direction.  
  
Ami: Matte.. where's Seiya?  
  
Thinking that Haruka might have done something, everyone turned to look at Haruka.  
  
Haruka: What?  
  
Yaten: [walked to the front of the temple] Seiya! Baka! Where the hell are you?!  
  
The others walked out towards where Yaten is standing.  
  
Usagi: Where is he?  
  
Yaten: [Continue screaming] Bird-brain~!  
  
The girls look at Haruka with evil glares.  
  
Haruka: What? It wasn't me!  
  
Michiru: Humm, where could he have gone?  
  
Taiki: Continue with our plans, when we see him then we will inform him.  
  
Setsuna: Okay. Everyone be safe.  
  
Group nods.  
  
  
  
Hikawa Shrine: The girls' room.  
  
Usagi: Hey, you think Seiya got back to his room already?  
  
Minako: Don't worry about him. I bet he is in his room already![setting up the bed]  
  
Usagi: I hope so..[sink into her bed with a blanket covering up to her shoulder]  
  
Rei: Lets get some sleep, tomorrow all of us will need it...  
  
Hikawa Shrine: StarLights' room  
  
Yaten: Where the hell could Seiya be at this hour?  
  
Taiki: I don't know, but.. for now we have to concentrate on the plan.  
  
Yaten[thinking]: This plan... could get them all kill.. they have to be ready..  
  
  
  
Somewhere outside the Shrine  
  
Sitting on top of a roof, which used to be 'The Three Lights' house, Seiya began to think of the past.. The past that could solve their problems. He could not believe how he couldn't remember this before. The fact they all needed was inside him all along. He felt that he had fail Kakyuu. If only he could remember before all this had started, all those deaths might not of had happened.  
  
Seiya[thinking]: Odango.. I will safe you, even if I have to risk the star that kept me alive..  
  
To be continue..  
  
Note from the author: Gomen-ne!!!!!!!!! -_-.. I know, I know, I've gone incredibly lazy.. Demo... Its not really my fault.. -_-0... _... I wished I have more time.. but even if I do, the projects and tests takes it away.. =[.. Well at least I finished this chapter...  
  
If you have any questions about this chapter or anything else just ask away! 


	9. The Battle I, Plans

Chapter 9: The Battle I, Plans  
  
Place of the Lost Soul.  
  
Mamoru[thinking]: The time is near... [grasping for air] Usako... Please... be safe... be strong...  
  
  
  
The morning sun had risen. Birds are singing its own melody, people off to work, thinking nothing but another day. Not knowing what Time has planned for them.  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine: Rooftop  
  
Usagi[thinking]: If only I know you are safe... Can you come back? I hope you will be there at the end of the battle... I hope the future will be safe too... Luna... Artemis.. Diana... Chibi-Usa..  
  
As everyone gets ready for the battle, Usagi sat on the rooftop of the temple. No one knows how she got there,.. but she's there. She hoped they would not execute the plan. She doesn't want anymore deaths or anything that will hurt her friends. If it were possible, she would want to be the one who will be sacrifice.  
  
Yaten: Yo! Usagi! It's time! [Shout to Usagi]  
  
Usagi: ah. HAI~! [Shouting back]  
  
Usagi began to climb down. As she looks to the ground from the rooftop above she got nervous.  
  
Ami: [Shouting] Usagi, be careful!  
  
Usagi: [Sweatdrop] [thinking] It's so high...  
  
Rei: How did she get up there in the first place?  
  
Minako: [Shouting} Eh, Usagi, just jump and land on your feet!  
  
Usagi: Iie! I'm not Luna! [Nervously looking down below]  
  
Before anything was said, Usagi slipped off and fell.  
  
Usagi: Ouchie~... [waterfall of tears began] Wahh~  
  
Rei: Hurry, we have to get ready. And here comes the last group.  
  
Usagi: nuh?  
  
Haruka appeared at the steps of the Shrine.  
  
Haruka: Let's go. Michiru and the others are at where they are suppose to be. [Notice someone was missing] Where is Seiya?  
  
Yaten: Who knows. [Walks past Haruka to the steps, joined by the rest] Usagi: Matte... Seiya... Seiya didn't come back yet?  
  
Taiki: No. Don't worry, what ever happens I know he will arrive there in time..  
  
Usagi: Even if we didn't tell him where the battlefield is?  
  
Taiki: Hai... Just believe..  
  
  
  
Unknown place  
  
Mysterious Lady: Setsuna... Seiya... remember.. remember the past...  
  
Another being that looks exactly like Mysterious Lady appeared before her.  
  
Mysterious Lady2: [Chuckle] You think they'll know what to do? I've already collected all but one energy. You can never stop me! Once the power of her Prince can no longer protect her, I will end your life along with that Princess.  
  
Mysterious Lady: You have a lot of confidence that this will happen... You may be a part of me, but you cannot see the future.  
  
Mysterious Lady2: [Hiss] Nor can you! You no longer have the ability to see the future as well. The moment I left your Spirit, your position as the Time Keeper of the Universe had ended. Once I destroy you, I can control the universe!  
  
Mysterious Lady: You should never underestimate the power of the Moon and her people...  
  
  
  
Deep in a forest the scouts had their formation set as plan. Each has their position, a partner and ready to attack. As soon as Mars is in her position, she began to cast a spell. As Mars began her spell, Mercury stood to the side of Mars waiting.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
Setsuna: The plan..  
  
Michiru: First of all, we have to pair up.. [deep thoughts] A partner you can trust deeply.  
  
Rei: Okay. Ami will be my partner.  
  
Makoto: And Minako will be my partner.  
  
Yaten: Taiki.-  
  
Michiru:[interrupts Yaten] Star Lights... You will be pair up with the Outer Senshi.  
  
Yaten: Why? You were the one that said to be pair up with the person you trust. [began to be frustrated]  
  
Michiru: Yes... I did say that.  
  
Hotaru: We trusted you from the last battle, and you've protected our Princess. Now we trust you again for the success of this battle.  
  
Setsuna: [looks at Usagi] I'll be with Usagi. Michiru will be pair with Yaten and Hotaru to Taiki.  
  
Yaten: Wait... Pairing up with her is fine.. But your idea with the last group is just going to ruin the plan! Seiya and Haru-  
  
Michiru:[interrupts again] Haruka and Seiya will get along just well.  
  
Yaten: Hey, [getting up half way] Will you freakin' stop interrupting me! [Taiki tries to pull Yaten down back to his seat] What? [Speaking to Taiki then sees Taiki stilled expression] [sat down]  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
Mercury sighed and looks at Mars mumbling her spell.  
  
***  
  
Another part of the forest  
  
Uranus: So what do I do now? [facing Pluto]  
  
Knowing her partner will not come (since he doesn't even know where the battlefield is] she asked Pluto for maybe an alteration of the plan.  
  
Pluto: Continue with the plan. Mars should be finished with her spell... We need you at your position.  
  
Uranus: Hai. [turns and runs to her side of the forest]  
  
Pluto[thinking]: Uchuuki-sama... We are ready.  
  
***  
  
Floating above the forest  
  
Mysterious Lady2: I can feel your presence! No need to hide from me!  
  
The Mysterious Lady2 could soon see all the scouts lined up in a circle, her in the center above, each having their partner except for two other scouts. She soon conjured the dark clouds and released the black lights to Earth.  
  
Mysterious Lady2: HAHAHA You remember this SailorStars? The destruction of Earth will look exactly like what was left of Kinmonku! Why don't you just give up that Princess to me?!  
  
***  
  
Part of the circle: Healer and Neptune.  
  
Healer: ARGH  
  
Neptune: Calm down. Remember what Setsuna had said.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
Setsuna: When the battle starts. Time Keeper of the Universe will appear but she is not the same person as we have met. Remember she said we have to fight her? We are fighting a part of her, her dark side. Every human being has there own Yin and Yang. But her Yin and Yang has its own thoughts and mind. Unfortunately her Yin was capable of escaping her Spirit. When Yin escaped, destruction began.  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
The bright morning sky became dark. The sounds of lighting and thunders roam through the clouds to Earth. This was a sign to the scouts. The inner and outer senshi held up their transformers, while the two Star Lights held up their weapon.  
  
Mercury: Mercury Star...  
  
Mars: Mars Star...  
  
Venus: Venus Star...  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Star...  
  
Uranus: Uranus Star...  
  
Neptune: Neptune Star...  
  
Healer: Healer Star...  
  
Saturn: Saturn Star...  
  
Maker: Maker Star..  
  
Pluto: Pluto Star...  
  
All: Power  
  
Different lights from the scouts appeared from their transformer/weapon and points directly to the Mysterious Lady2.  
  
Mysterious Lady2: Huh? What... What are you doing?  
  
The Mysterious Lady2 could feel all the energies from all the scouts. The energies going into her body was warm and calm. The lights from the scouts slowly disappeared. The innner and outer senshi's powers have been absorbed to the Mysterious Lady2 and they fainted, turning back to their human form. Maker and Healer no longer have any weapon.  
  
Mysterious Lady2: [Laugh] Sailor Stars! You and your dead friends gave me all the power that I never thought I would ever capture! This had been fun... Now give me the Princess of the Moon! [Thinking]Why can't I feel that Princess's presence? The power of the Prince no longer with her.. Where could she possibly be?  
  
***  
  
Part of the circle: Pluto and Moon  
  
SailorMoon was hiding from a tree nearby as was planned. Mars's spell was to imitate the power of the Prince so Sailor Moon presence can be hidden for awhile. Watching what the Mysterious Lady2 saw, Sailor Moon was overwhelmed. She thought only one scout will be sacrifice but she did not know whom. Thinking that, she was worry one of her friend will end her life for her, just like what Mamoru did for her. But they all sacrifice their life. She did not get why.  
  
Moon: No.. [Ran to Setsuna] [Tears] Setsuna! Wake up... [Shakes Setsuna] You told me that only one scout will be sacrifice... Why did you all do this? Why? [wiping her tears]  
  
***  
  
[Flash Back] It was late at night. Setsuna open the door of the Inner senshi's room. This was the day when they had finished planing their plan for tomorrow's battle. The girls were all awake while Usagi is sleeping.  
  
Setsuna:[Whisper] Hurry.  
  
The girls tiptoed past the sleeping Usagi and followed Setsuna to the StarLights's room. There the Lights and the rest of the Outer senshi was waiting for them. Everyone sat down and talked in whisper.  
  
Rei: Why isn't Seiya back yet?  
  
Setsuna: Do not worry about that, we still have this last plan to discuss without Usagi. If she know this, she will stop us...  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
  
  
  
  
Note from the author: This chapter is kind of messed up and losing its touch... sigh.. -_-0 


End file.
